Experimentos de Medabots
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Una extraña muerte y un grupo de sucesos fuera de lo normal llevarán a los Medabots a un dilema existencial. ¿Sienten de verdad? ¿O simplemente son una simulación?
1. Layer 1: Extraño

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**Introducción**

Los Medabots son seres digitales. Tienen medallas, estas simulan sus "sentimientos". Si les quitan la medalla se apagan y si la medalla es destruida ellos "mueren" por así decirlo. ¿Pero acaso esa esencia del Medabot está en otro lado que no sea la medalla? Son simplemente programas. ¿O acaso son seres con dilemas propios?

Este fic está inspirado en la serie Serial Experiments Lain y Jigoku no Shoujo. Un grupo de Medabots atravesará un problema existencial a raíz de varios sucesos extraños. Imagínense a este fic como una serie. (Cosa que ya me gustaría)

Y para terminar, Medabots no me pertenece. Pertenece a Imaginer (Autores de Videojuego), TV Tokyo y a Kodansha.

**I**

**(Layer 1: Extraño)**

(N. A: Layer, significa "capa". Me refiero a las capas de las redes computacionales. Según la OSI son sólo 7, pero quizá usaremos más)

Era de noche en una hora punta. La gente estaba apresurada por llegar a sus casas. Había sido un agotador Lunes en toda la ciudad. Se veían personas con sus Medabots, por lo general jóvenes. Pero había algo que no encajaba bien en esa ciudad llena de rutina.

Spyke estaba en la azotea de un edificio. Irónicamente no se veía a su banda con el. Sostenía una cámara y una hoja de papel.

- No tengo necesidad de vivir una vida falsa. Siempre intentando agradar a los demás y a Samantha. Si no estoy… quizá ellos valoren lo que soy y lo que representé para ellos. Adiós Cyandog. Sobrevive tú solo…

Simplemente se dejó caer del edificio. Mientras caía recordaba todo lo que había vivido, pero que no era suficiente para él.

Una pareja iba por ahí. El novio tenía señas de haber bebido.

- Amor – le decía a su novia – Hoy tienes que venir a mi casa…

Su conversación se interrumpió por una estrepitosa caída. Spyke se había caído encima de un dispensador de bebidas. El típico color de las gaseosas se mezclaba con la sangre producto de la caída…

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – comenzaron a vociferar los transeúntes – ¡Llamen a un médico! ¡A la policía! ¡Se ha suicidado! ¡Se ha caído!

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! – gritó el novio – Yo sólo pasaba por aquí.

- ¡Spyke! – decía Cyandog al descubrir finalmente a su medaguerrero - ¡No mueras! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Ya era muy tarde para salvarlo. El chico había muerto producto de la caída y su medareloj esta destrozado. Igualmente un móvil que encontraron en su bolsillo. Cyandog era un Medabot vagabundo ahora.

- Lo siento – dijo un médico forense que llegó con los policías – El chico está muerto. Pero ahora tenemos que averiguar que fue lo que lo llevó al suicidio.

Cyandog empezó a vagar por la calle. No tenía siquiera ganas de volver a lo que antes fuera su hogar. Con Spyke muerto… era seguro que la familia de este lo culparan por la muerte de su hijo. Así que decidió vagar por la calle…

- Spyke – decía Cyandog - ¿Estoy sólo ahora? ¿Quién velará por mí?

Con esas dudas en mente buscó una caja en un callejón y decidió refugiarse.

Al día siguiente Ikki Tenryou iba a su escuela, desconociendo todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba ya por entrar a su salón cuando un grito lo sorprendió. Conforme pasaron los segundos ese grito se convirtió en llanto. Al intentar oír la voz de quien lloraba se dio una sorpresa: Era Samantha.

- ¡Nooo! – decía ella - Spyke está muerto. ¡Pero este es su móvil! ¿Quién hace estas bromas tan pesadas?

Ikki se acercó a ella y vió el motivo de su temor. En su celular tenía un SMS que decía las siguientes palabras:

"Samantha….

Ya no estoy aquí. Al fin me liberé de tus artimañas. Sabías que no soportaría estar por compromiso… pero ahora que ya desaparecí… me siento bien. Estoy en otro lugar, donde todo es perfecto.

Quizá te me unas algún día y pagues todas las cosas que me hiciste…

Spyke"

- Im… imposible – dijo Ikki.

- ¿Pasa algo Ikki? – preguntó Metabee

- Samantha… está siendo víctima de una mala broma.

- Me gustaría saber quién es el gracioso… le daría su merecido. ¡Eso esta mal!

- Metabee… - dijo Ikki – Nunca cambias.


	2. Layer 2: Rumores

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**II**

**(Layer 2: Rumores)**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la muerte de Spyke. Samantha ya no había recibido mensajes… pero a la vez, se había difundido un rumor. Un extraño rumor.

- Oye Tenryou – le decía un chico al nombrado - ¿Haz oído del Batsu Shounen?

(N.A: 'Batsu Shounen' quiere decir "Joven del Castigo" en Japonés. batsu castigo y shounen joven)

- No. Que nombre más extraño tiene. ¿De qué se trata?

- Dice que si entras a su página web y le das el nombre de una persona… el Medabot de esa persona se volverá en contra de ella. Así te podrías vengar de lo que quieras…

- Oh, por favor… ¿Crees esas patrañas?

- ¡Sólo te comentaba! No seas tan serio…

Ikki salió de su salón. Era la hora del receso. Estaba vagando por un pasillo cuando sintió que lo cogían de un hombro…

- ¡Ay!

- Vaya, vaya Ikki – dijo Erika - ¿En que estabas pensando?

- ¡Oye tú! – le dijo Ikki - ¡No me asustes así!

- Seguro estás pensando en ese rumor del "Batsu Shounen". Sería excelente si el periódico escolar desmontara ese mito…

- Vamos – dijo Ikki - ¿Crees que a la gente le gustaría como te derrumbas sus esperanzas?

- ¿Esperanzas?

- No me digas que no lo sabías…

- ¿Saber qué?

- Un chico, llamado Masaru Otomo está siendo chantajeado por Samantha. Masaru quiere ocupar el lugar de Spyke en la pandilla de Samantha. Recién me enteré ayer. Samantha le está pidiendo cosas que jamás pediría a nadie. Me parece que ella hace mucho mal así.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Le obliga a que le dé meda-partes y dinero. Masaru está sufriendo mucho.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto? – le dijo Erika - ¡Si lo sabes y no lo ayudas eres un cómplice!

- Lo hago por ti… - dijo rápidamente Ikki

- ¿Por mí?

- Masaru pensará acudir al Batsu Shounen. Si eso sucede, tendrás la historia perfecta para el diario.

- ¡Ikki! – le gritó Erika - ¡No quiero una historia a expensas del sufrimiento de una persona! ¡Eso es no tener ética!

- Admítelo… quieres la historia.

- La quiero… pero Ikki esa no es la manera. Iremos a ver a Masaru.

Entonces Ikki con Erika volvieron al salón del primero, sólo para saber la amarga verdad:

- Masaru ya no está – dijo un chico – No llegó hoy. Seguro está consultando el Batsu Shounen.

- Bueno Erika – dijo Ikki – Sólo tienes que esperar a ver que pasa.

- Tú tienes la culpa – dijo Erika – Si le pasa algo a Masaru, será solo tu culpa.

Por otro lado, Masaru estaba atormentado. Había oído ese rumor. ¿Pero podía confiar en el Batsu Shounen? Tal vez se tratase de una broma de mal gusto de Samantha para continuar su chantaje…

Masaru pensó en lo que le había dicho Samantha. Recordó la escena en el colegio el día anterior:

- Escucha Masaru. Si no me traes una nueva medaparte ya no serás parte de los Screws.

- ¡Pero ya te he traído varias a lo largo de la semana!

- Las reglas son las reglas… si no cumples no entras.

Masaru estaba preocupado. Ya no tenía medapartes. Estaba planeando sacárselas a su propio Medabot… pero no podía… ese Medabot era mucho para él.

- Ya no seguiré soportándolo. Necesito ayuda… ¿Pero cómo puedo vengarme de sus chantajes?

Entonces cruzó por su mente una idea…

- Batsu Shounen. Entraré a su página…


	3. Layer 3: Venganza

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**III**

**(Layer 3: Venganza)**

Un ente extraño estaba flotando entre la marea de datos que viaja por la red. Veía millones de paquetes TCP que pasaban ante sus ojos. Podía escoger los que quisiera y leerlos.

(N.A: TCP es el protocolo que usa Internet. Tiene unidades, paquetes por donde viaja la información)

- Este es un correo de amor, este otro es un Chat, este otro es una compra… ¡Ah! Que aburrido está todo… no hay nada que me haga pasar el rato…

Justo entonces, pasó el esperado paquete.

- ¿Batsu Shounen? ¡Al fin accedieron a mi página! Veremos que petición trae el remitente…

Trasladémonos a la habitación de Masaru, que había accedido a la web de este misterioso ente.

"Bienvenido a Batsu Shounen. Me vengaré por ti. Para eso escribe el nombre de la persona:"

Masaru tipeó el nombre trémulo… "Samantha". Y luego hizo click en el botón "Ingresar". Inmediatamente su navegador mostró otra pantalla:

"Ahora especifica la forma de venganza que quieres. Yo puedo controlar su Medabot. Para eso, dame el nombre de su Medabot y el tipo de venganza:"

Masaru volvió a escribir, con algo de confianza esta vez, "Peppercat". Y pensó antes de escribir el tipo de venganza "Destrucción de su banda y de su orgullo… el peor castigo". Luego hizo click en "Enviar". Al hacerlo, apareció la esperada pantalla:

"Petición aceptada".

Justo entonces cuando Masaru pensó que todo estaba terminado, su monitor perdió imagen y le mostró el rostro de Spyke. Era el mismo Spyke que estaba antes en los Screws.

- Por lo visto me haz invocado.

- ¡Spyke! ¿Eres tú?

- Así es. Ejecutaré tu venganza… y Samantha caerá en las profundidades del mar de información. Sólo que debes hacer un pequeño "pago".

- ¿Pago? ¿A qué te refieres?

- No morirás normalmente. El pago por esto es que un día, tu Medabot te quitará la vida. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio? Te dejaré vivir lo que tú desees… y al morir… irás tu también a las profundidades del mar de información. Además no debes revelar quien soy. Si lo haces, tu Medabot te matará inmediatamente.

- Yo… quiero vengarme de Samantha. Acepto tus condiciones.

- Así que aceptas. Muy bien. La venganza se realizará. Tú solo espera.

Y Spyke desapareció del monitor volviendo la imagen del mismo. Masaru se quedó sorprendido… pero a la vez alividado.

- Al fin… Samantha pagará lo que me hizo…

Samantha estaba con Peppercat en una tienda. Peppercat estaba esperando a Samantha cuando de repente perdió el control. En su memoria apareció Spyke y le dijo:

- Comando A75. Sumisión completa al comando de Autoridad del Sistema. Objetivo: Samantha.

Peppercat se activó y le apuntó a Samantha.

- ¿Qué haces Peppercat? ¡No me gusta que me apuntes!

Peppercat le lanzó un ataque eléctico. Samantha convulsionó por el shock pero Peppercat se negó a soltarle. Samantha se movía desesperadamente… y sentía las quemaduras producto de la electricidad.

- ¡Samantha! – gritó Sloan - ¡Déjala ya Peppercat!

Peppercat siguió con el shock y como sus meda-partes tenían forma de enchufe, se las hundió en el pecho a Samantha. Inmediatamente brotó la sangre y Samantha dejó de moverse. Estaba muerta. Por su parte Peppercat, una vez cometido el crimen, se levantó y corrió hacia la pista. Un gran camión se acercaba…

- Comando A120. Destrucción del Medabot. Iniciada por Autoridad del Sistema.

Peppercat siguió hacia la pista y se detuvo ante el camión. El chasis del este hizo añicos al Medabot y su medalla sufrió el mismo destino ante las pesadas ruedas del camión. Finalmente Spyke volvió a aparecer ante el monitor de Masaru para decirle:

- La venganza se ha realizado. Enciende tu televisor.

Masaru encendió su televisor y vio lo que había pasado. Se reportaba un homicidio de una chica a manos de su Medabot y el posterior suicidio del mismo.

- Gracias Spyke. No sabes lo feliz que me siento…

- No olvides tu promesa – le recordó Spyke – Tu seguirás su destino… algún día.


	4. Layer 4: Sociedad

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**IV**

**(Layer 4: Sociedad)**

Al día siguiente todos en la escuela comentaban el misterioso crimen. De la nada Peppercat había asesinado a su dueña. ¿Acaso eran los Medabots algo peligroso? Algunos ya lo pensaban…

- No puedo creer que Peppercat asesinara así a Samantha – comentaba Erika a sus amigas – Seguro que esto es algo provocado…

- ¡No puede ser! – le respondían – Los Medabots son un peligro latente para nuestras vidas. No podemos permitir tener robots que nos quiten la vida en cualquier momento.

- ¿Pero que están diciendo? – contestó Erika - ¿Acaso se han olvidado que los Medabots pueden ayudarlas también?

- Pero son sólo maquinas – contestaron sus amigas – Si han hecho eso… significa que son defectuosas.

Erika se retiró. Estaba mortificada con lo que había oído. Para ellas los Medabots eran un gran apoyo. No concebía que la gente los rechazara por ese crimen. Odiaba las generalizaciones. Justo cuando salía, escuchó a un profesor decir:

- Se cumplen nuestros pronósticos. Los Medabots son nuestros enemigos. Si son programas creados por el hombre y han cometido un homicidio, significa que están tomando conciencia propia…

- Pero, profesor – decía otro – Tengo reportes de que Samantha acosaba a un tal Masaru de su propio salón. El motivo era entrar a su pandilla de medaguerreros.

- Muroi – le dijo el profesor - ¿Estás insinuando que esto fue un ajuste de cuentas?

- Jamás he visto que se hayan utilizado a los Medabots para la guerra. Es decir, no son tan autónomos como parecen.

- No se usan para la guerra porque ese es un tema más complicado que robots disparándose.

- ¡Eso es absurdo! – dijo Ikki interrumpiendo la conversación.

El profesor y Muroi se quedaron mirando al chico. ¿Cómo era posible que los retara? El Medabot en cuestión había asesinado… ¿Porqué Ikki Tenryou lo contradecía?

- ¡Un Medabot tiene una medalla! Esa medalla le da voluntad propia. No creo que teniendo eso se atreva a asesinar…

- Tenryou, haz olvidado que la Medalla es un invento humano – le replicó su profesor – No sabemos si tiene errores y el Medabot puede perder el sentido. Además… no son humanos, no distinguen entre el bien y el mal…

- ¡Mentira! – dijo Ikki – Metabee nunca haría nada malo…

- Sólo lo que tú consideras malo. Si tu consideras que ganar robobatallas a como de lugar es bueno, tu Medabot concluirá que todo lo que evite eso, incluso el ser justo, es malo – contestó el profesor – Además el luchar esta mal de por si.

- ¡A como de lugar es algo que está mal! – respondió Ikki.

- ¿Cómo sabe el Medabot eso? – respondió el profesor – Sólo sabe las definiciones del bien y el mal de su medaguerrero. No de nadie más. No puede razonarlas el mismo.

- ¡No hay Medabots malos! – dijo Ikki – Sólo acciones malas. Si llamamos a algo "malo". Ese algo hará el mal porque se lo incitamos…

- ¿Haz leído a Marshall Rosenberg? – se burló el profesor – Si asumimos tu postura, toda persona merece perdón de sus actos o no debe ser castigada ya que la persona no es mala en sí misma.

(N.A: Marshall Rosenberg es un psicólogo que afirma que sólo las acciones son malas y que incitamos al mal por marcar a algo con ese nombre. Lamento poner muy filosófico el documento, pero debe hacerse)

- Yo… - Ikki se quedó sin argumentos

- Ya ves… ni siquiera puedes defender tus postulados. ¿Quieres que le concedamos a una máquina todas las dudas filosóficas del hombre? ¡Porque eso son los Medabots! ¡Son sólo máquinas!

- ¡Una mera máquina no actua por si sola! – contestó Ikki – Una vez peleé con Metabee y el se fue de mi casa. ¡Una máquina no haría eso!

- Ya veo… así que tienes un Medabot rebelde. Es curioso que la naturaleza imperfecta del hombre también aparezca en sus creaciones. No existe la perfección. Todo lo que haga el hombre está destinado a la imperfección porque somos seres inferiores.

- ¿Seres Inferiores?

- La sociedad rechaza todo lo que le produce un daño. Ni creas que las cárceles reforman a la gente… simplemente son un sitio donde arrima a los que han hecho algo contra ella. Ahora a los Medabots les llegó la hora de experimentar ese rechazo que la sociedad les impone. De todos modos… los deben rechazar por pelear entre ellos.

- ¡No es así! La gente puede brindar otra oportunidad a los que se equivocan.

- Lo lamento Ikki. Bienvenido a la sociedad real. Si te haz dado cuenta, los que te tratan como quieres son tus amigos y tu familia. Para el resto de la sociedad eres un extraño… simplemente te miran indiferentemente y actúan solamente si haces algo bueno o malo que te haga destacar entre toda la masa…


	5. Layer 5: Psyche

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**V**

**(Layer 5: Psyche)**

(N.A: Psyche es una palabra derivada del griego que significa "alma")

Ikki había tenido un pésimo día. Su profesor le había metido muchas dudas en la mente. Pero tenía en parte razón… los Medabots eran creados por el hombre. Así que cargarían los errores de los mismos. Mientras pensaba, se topó con su propio Medabot que lo esperaba en la puerta de su colegio.

- Metabee – dijo Ikki - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperándote, obviamente – le contestó Metabee – Tu madre me lo pidió…

- Ya veo – pensó Ikki – Metabee no es un autómata… es Metabee, mi Medabot que puede pensar por sí mismo.

- ¿Te pasa algo Ikki?

- No… nnada…

- Bueno – dijo Metabee – Yo me adelanto. Sigue caminando así de lento…

Ikki vio como su Medabot se alejaba corriendo. No le dio importancia. Estaba tranquilo porque sabía que ahora Metabee era alguien con personalidad propia. No era una máquina autómata que obedecía todo lo que le dijeran.

- Ikki – llamó alguien.

- ¡Ah! Eres tú Erika – dijo Ikki - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me enteré que hace unas semanas Spyke se suicidó. Pensé que faltaba a la escuela por ser un vago…

- ¿Spyke se suicidó? – repitió sorprendido Ikki – No puede ser…

- Sabemos esto porque encontramos a Cyandog en el río. Estaba muy dañado y sólo logró contarnos eso. Luego se descompuso. Esta en reparaciones… pero no sabemos que hacer. Sin medaguerrero ese Medabot no tiene futuro. Creo que debemos eliminarlo, por su propio bien…

- ¡Eso nunca! – respondió Ikki con energía - ¡El es como uno de nosotros!

Erika se sorprendió. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Ikki?

- ¿Cómo uno de nosotros? – dijo Erika – Vamos… el pobre no tiene a quien obedecer. Un Medabot sin dueño es inútil.

- ¡Los Medabots no obedecen ciegamente órdenes! – le respondió Ikki.

Erika se asustó. ¿Porqué Ikki actuaba así?

- En la mañana… - continuaba Tenryou – me dijeron que los Medabots son sólo máquinas… que podían matar… dijeron cosas horribles. Pero yo pienso que cada uno de ellos tiene una personalidad única.

- ¿Estás diciendo que tienen alma? La personalidad se justifica en el alma – dijo Erika.

- ¡Su medalla sería lo que llamamos alma! – respondió Ikki - ¿Acaso Brass no es educada contigo y te ayuda en tu labor periodística?

- Brass…

- Es un insulto que quieras matar a Cyandog. No haz pensado en lo que siente. Esta mal por perder a su medaguerrero.

Sin decir más Ikki fue a donde tenían a Cyandog. Ya conocía las reparaciones por llevar a Metabee muy a menudo. Cuando entro se sobrecogió. Un cuadro tétrico estaba ante sus ojos. Cyandog estaba muy dañado y tenía todavía las manchas de sangre de cuando intentó reanimar a Spyke.

- Cyandog… - dijo Ikki – No sabes cuanto lo lamento…

- Spyke dijo que no quería vivir una farsa. Alguien estaba haciéndole sufrir mucho por lo que se mató. Quiero ver a Samantha.

- Cyandog… - dijo Erika – No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- ¿No se qué?

- Samantha… ella fue asesinada por Peppercat. Y luego su Medabot se suicidó.

- ¡Nooo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Conéctenme a la Internet! ¡Conéctenme a la Internet!

Ikki inmediatamente conectó al Medabot a la Internet por un cable. Luego guardó silencio porque sabía que Cyandog estaba sufriendo mucho a raíz de la muerte de Spyke. Justo en ese momento…

- ¡Spyke! ¡Spyke! ¡Te encontré!

Ikki y Erika se quedaron fríos. ¿Cyandog alucinaba? Justo entonces…

- Así es. Soy yo – dijo la voz de Spyke – Ahora mi alma está en la Internet.

- Su alma…. – dijo Erika - ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

- Tengo que ir a ver al Dr. Aki – dijo Ikki – Sólo el puede sacarme de este misterio. ¡Ya no entiendo nada! Spyke es un humano… ¿Qué demonios hace en la Internet? ¿Es esto una mala broma?


	6. Layer 6: Protocolo

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**VI**

**(Layer 6: Protocolo)**

Ikki salió inmediatamente del centro de reparaciones y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Aún no sabía como contactar con el Dr. Aki, pero sabía que sólo el respondería sus dudas sobre los Medabots.

¿Cómo era posible que el alma de una persona fuera a parar a la Internet? ¿Qué eran los Medabots en realidad? ¿Las medallas les dan personalidad o simplemente imitan muy bien eso a ojos humanos? ¿Porqué los Medabots luchan? Estaba Ikki pensando en eso cuando se topó con Nae.

- Hola Ikki – la saludó ella.

- Nae – dijo Ikki – Hola. ¿Puedes llevarme ante tu tío, el Dr. Aki?

- Claro que si. Dime… ¿que te hace querer verlo?

- Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle. ¿Son los Medabots lo que parecen?

Al oírlo, Nae se sorprendió, pero aparentó no haber oído nada. Simplemente lo llevo ante el Dr. Aki en su casa y lo presentó.

- Así que eres Ikki Tenryou. Nae… déjanos solos por favor.

Nae hizo el ademán de irse, pero se escondió tras un sofá. Quería escuchar las preguntas de Ikki.

- Bien chico – dijo el Dr. Aki – Dime que quieres preguntarte. Te intentaré responder lo mejor que pueda…

- ¿Qué son exactamente los Medabots?

- Son robots creados por la Corporación Medabot que los distribuye con medallas y partes afines. Su propósito es servir a los humanos, pero por lo general son para tener escaramuzas, como las robobatallas.

- No son eso – respondió Ikki – Yo he visto como Cyandog afirmó haber visto a su dueño en la Internet. ¡Pero su dueño, Spyke se suicidó hace 2 semanas!

El Dr. Aki se quedó perplejo. Sabía que su secreto iba a ser descubierto. Podía negarlo, así que lo intentó:

- No se de que me hablas… simplemente estará defectuoso.

- No es así – dijo Ikki – Hace un tiempo un profesor me dijo que los Medabots serían mal visto en la sociedad a raíz del homicidio de Samantha a manos de su Medabot Peppercat. No creo que Peppercat la haya matado premeditadamente. ¿Acaso los Medabots son autómatas o deciden por ellos mismos?

El Dr. Aki supo que no tenía escapatoria. Tenía que decirle a un simple niño todos los secretos de los Medabots. Sabía que ese asesinato no era sino la punta de un Iceberg.

- Ikki Tenryou – dijo el Dr. Aki – Lo que te voy a decir es un secreto. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…

- Lo prometo – dijo Ikki preocupado - ¿Qué pasa?

- Los Medabots no son lo que parecen ser. Ni siquiera yo se que son en realidad.

(N.A: Lo que voy a describir son algunas teorías conspirativas tomadas del Episodio 9 de Serial Experiments Lain con añadidos míos)

- No lo entiendo…

- Te lo diré. ¿Sabes lo que pasó hace 1 siglo?

- ¿Qué pasó hace un siglo?

- El 4 de Julio de 1947, en el desierto de Nuevo México, Estados Unidos, se estrelló un objeto no identificado. Ese objeto fue inmediatamente llevado a instalaciones secretas del gobierno Norteamericano.

- ¿Acaso era un Alien?

El Dr. Ak fingió no escucharle y continuó:

- En 1984, se filtró una película a James Chandler. En esa película se veían dos documentos: El Documento MJ-12 y el Documento KBT-01. El primer documento era el registro de actividades extraterrestres y de acuerdos tomados en secreto con Aliens bajo las órdenes del presidente Harry Truman. El segundo documento tenía la especificación de la primera medalla KBT que se conoce.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Quiere decir que los Medabots no son creados por el hombre!

- Eso no es todo. En esa época no se entendían las instrucciones del KBT-01. Así que se dio importancia a los experimentos de un tal Vannevar Bush.

- ¿Vannevar… Bush?

- El estaba desarrollando MEMEX en 1945, un sistema donde se almacenaba información, que podría llamarse un prototipo muy básico de lo que son los computadores. Se hizo para poder tener la capacidad de procesamiento necesaria para procesar las instrucciones del KBT-01.

- ¿Y lo logró?

- Bush participó en el Proyecto Manhattan, como una forma de obtener fondos para MEMEX. El Proyecto Manhattan terminó con la fabricación de la Bomba Atómica, lanzado en 1945 en Japón.

- No entiendo nada…

- John C. Lilly, buscó la inconsciencia humana en experimentos donde eliminaba los sentidos a través de drogas. Buscaba la intercomunicación entre delfines y humanos. Estableció paralelismos entre la persona y los ordenadores y llamó al hombre: Biocomputadora Humana. En sus experimentos de privación de los sentidos tuvo algo que consideró contacto con existencias espaciales y llamó a esto ECCO (Organización de Control de Coincidencias Terrestres), la cual determina nuestras coincidencias. Este punto y el de la Biocomputadora fueron cruciales para el desarrollo de los Medabots.

- ¿Quiere decir que MEMEX y los conceptos de John C. Lilly sirvieron para poner las bases de los Medabots?

- El Documento KBT-01 tenía las instrucciones para crear un Medabot. Si pudimos crear el Tinpet y las partes mecánicas. Pero el concepto de computación que ellos manejaban era diferente al nuestro o nos era desconocido. En el caso de John C. Lilly, sus conceptos nos sirvieron para aislar la parte del comportamiento humano hacia los Medabots y una forma de sincronizar al Medabot y a su Medaguerrero.

- Pero aún faltan algunas cosas – dijo Ikki – No entiendo todo aún.

- En 1960, Ted Nelson sostuvo el desarrollo de Xanadu, que era una biblioteca usada mediante satélite que podía ser usada desde cualquier lugar del mundo para recuperar información. Xanadu es una utopía Mongoliana, en la cual todo texto cultural permanecería para siempre. Aunque no lo logró completar nunca, propuso las bases para una Internet basada en el Hipertexto, poniendo fácil el desarrollo de los Medarelojs y la capacidad de los Medabots de procesar información y comunicarse.

- Todo empieza a tener sentido… - dijo Ikki – Pero no entiendo como funcionan los Medarelojes y como enviamos nuestras señales a nuestros Medabots.

- En 1952, el alemán Winfried Otto Schumann predijo matemáticamente una resonancia de 8 Hz en las bandas ELF entre la tierra y la Ionosfera. A este fenómeno se le llama la Resonancia Schumann. Esta resonancia está cerca de los valores manejados por el cerebro humano y en ese momento no se sabía del todo como afectaba a los humanos. Algunos experimentos demostraban que la Resonancia Schumann es necesaria para la vida, ya que si no hay resonancia en la hipófisis de 7.8 Hz, la persona sufre graves cuadros de salud. Otra característica es que a esas frecuencias, las señales pueden propagarse extremadamente rápido por todo el mundo sin distorsión. Esa técnica se usa para los Medarelojs.

- Así que también por eso sentimos algo cuando hieren a nuestros Medabots.

- Modificamos la Resonancia Schumann para que tengan alguna percepción de dolor. En 1994 Douglas Rushkoff publicó Cyberia, una novela donde se postulaba que las personas somos neuronas de un gran cerebro que es la tierra. Cuando finalmente pudimos manejar la Resonancia Schumann, nos dimos cuenta de que eso era cierto. Es por eso que los Medabots se vinculan mucho a sus medaguerreros… para poder acceder a esa red neuronal que formamos los humanos y poder procesar información a grandes velocidades. Somos el computador más grande jamás construido. Con la transmisión de datos usando la Resonancia Schumann es posible tele-transportar medapartes.

(N.A: No estoy seguro si se puede usar la Resonancia Schumann para teletransportar cosas, pero los demás datos suministrados son veraces, excepto claro las exageraciones sobre los Medabots)

- ¡Pero sigo sin entender quienes crearon a los Medabots!

- Chico – dijo el Dr. Aki – Sería mejor que no lo supieras…

- ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡No me interesa el efecto de lo que deba enterarme!

- El objeto encontrado en Nuevo México era de una raza llamada Medalorianos. Estos son los creadores de los Medabots y autores del Documento KBT-01. Eran una civilización obsesionada con la guerra y para es fin crearon a los Medabots…

- No puede ser… ¡Eso es una mentira!

- De todos modos cometieron excesos y esos Medabots los llevaron a su extinción. Antes de desaparecer, crearon los documentos que tenemos y algunas medallas, llamadas las "Medallas Raras". Y si no me equivoco, Metabee posee una de esas raras medallas.

- Metabee… no puede ser.

- La Medafuerza debe ser controlada. Si la usan como simple capricho… eso llevará a un caos y a la extinción de esta raza. Es irónico como los niños juegan con lo que serán las armas de su propia muerte…

- ¡Nunca debieron producir en masa esto si sabían lo que provocaría! – se quejó Ikki – Aunque no importa como sea… jamás odiaría a Metabee… no tiene culpa de nada.

- Fue nuestro error. No pudimos descifrar todos los documentos sino hasta mediados del año pasado. Pero para ese momento ya habíamos cometido un terrible error.

- ¿Qué cosa…?

- Kam Kamazaki y un grupo de investigadores separados de la Corporación Medabot han diseñado los Kilobots. Estos son Medabots que no siguen las especificaciones del KBT-01. Son robots autómatas pero con una temible fuerza física. Suponemos que los documentos de los Medalorianos referentes a su extinción hablan de robots parecidos a los Medabots. Me temo que son los robots que Kam ha diseñado. Si no hacemos algo, el mundo pronto entrará en su fase de decadencia.

Ikki se quedó asustado por las declaraciones del Dr. Aki. No podía ser posible que los robots que tanto le gustaban, resultarían siendo los enemigos de la humanidad. Tenía que detener a Kam. No quería ver como el mundo se iba al agua. Al menos no cuando ya estaba unido a Metabee por lazos, aunque suene irónico, afectivos.


	7. Layer 7: Medallas

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**Introducción**

Los Medabots son seres digitales. Tienen medallas, estas simulan sus "sentimientos". Si les quitan la medalla se apagan y si la medalla es destruida ellos "mueren" por así decirlo. ¿Pero acaso esa esencia del Medabot está en otro lado que no sea la medalla? Son simplemente programas. ¿O acaso son seres con dilemas propios?

Este fic está inspirado en la serie Serial Experiments Lain y Jigoku no Shoujo. Un grupo de Medabots atravesará un problema existencial a raíz de varios sucesos extraños. Imagínense a este fic como una serie. (Cosa que ya me gustaría)

Y para terminar, Medabots no me pertenece. Pertenece a Imaginer (Autores de Videojuego), TV Tokyo y a Kodansha.

**VII**

**(Layer 7: Medallas)**

Ikki Tenryou estaba sorprendido. Kam era para él en ese momento una de las personas más peligrosas de la tierra. Si sus planes funcionaban… el mundo se convertiría en un lugar lleno de guerras. Y esta vez ya no habría distinción entre nadie.

- Si Kam tiene éxito – dijo el Dr. Aki – Se hará realidad la frase de Einstein "No sé como será la 3º Guerra Mundial, pero si sé como será la 4º… con piedras y palos".

- ¿Pero cómo podemos detenerlo? ¡Tiene que haber una forma de inutilizar las medallas!

- Eso de las medallas… es otro tema…

Trasladémonos por un momento a los Laboratorios donde Kam trabajaba con esos disidentes que mencionó el Dr. Aki.

- Sr. Kam… hemos tenido avances con la Medalla de Blackbeetle.

- Excelente – dijo Kam – El Proyecto de Instrumentalización está funcionando como lo pensamos…

- Así es Sr. Kam – respondió el investigador – Pronto tendremos el patrón total de la Medalla Kilobot y podremos comenzar con la Instrumentalización.

- El Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana… sería un logro tremendo. Pero también un logro carente de ética… - suspiró Kam.

- ¿Pero que dice Señor? – dijo el investigador – Este sería uno de los mejores descubrimientos en toda la historia. Lograríamos imitar o perfeccionar la tecnología de los Medalorianos.

- ¿Nunca te lo haz preguntado? – dijo Kam - ¿Porqué se desarrollaron los Medabots en realidad?

- No señor… jamás lo he pensado…

- Los Documentos KBT-01 hablaban de una medalla y demás… pero tenían un anexo llamado KBT-02 donde se especificaba la implantación de medapartes en humanos. Por supuesto cuando se investigó esa parte, se llegó a la conclusión de que era inmoral, escandalosa y no convenía ser investigada. Se desarrollaron los Medabots.

- ¿Medapartes en humanos?

- Así es… pero para lograr ese objetivo… teníamos que entender como se sincroniza la medalla con los nervios y los circuitos. En eso consiste el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana… en convertir esos patrones en patrones nerviosos y finalmente la Medalla se convertirá en el cerebro humano, "instrumentalizando" por decirlo de algún modo al hombre. Ya no serán Medabots ni Kilobots… sino Meda-humanos.

- ¿Y entonces porqué desarrollamos a los Kilobots, señor?

- Bueno… es obvio que la sociedad jamás aceptará que las Medapartes sean parte de los humanos… así que tengo un plan. Iremos ganándonos a la gente con los Kilobots… cuando ellos quieran más y más poder destructivo… propondremos el Proyecto de Instrumentalización… perfeccionado para ese entonces.

- ¿No entiendo porqué se oponen a eso?

- Los humanos promedio son débiles. Mira a ese imbécil de Ikki Tenryou, el campeón de robobatalla. Ni siquiera se atreve el mismo a herirse por el título… simplemente manda a su Metabee a que sufra por él. ¿Acaso estaría dispuesto a pagar ese precio él mismo? Seguro que no… simplemente oculta su miedo en su Medabot. Y que decir de los demás y las robobatallas. Si antes eran duelos… ahora son robobatallas. El hombre es tan astuto y tan miedoso que no quiere perder su vida, mandando a otros seres que la pierdan por él. Es por eso que los Kilobots se crearon… para darle a esa gente ese poder destructivo que tanto quiere.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Las religiones tienen también culpa. "La religión es el opio del pueblo" decía Karl Marx. Prohíben el conocimiento y la investigación en esos temas… llamándolos "tabú". Se basan en que el cuerpo es un templo, donde mora el espíritu del dios de la religión respectiva. Todo tipo de penetración a ese templo es una ofensa a Dios: Donación de órganos, transplantes de sangre, Investigación Genética, todo eso es una gran herejía a Dios… porque tomamos su lugar y lo desplazamos como el centro de vida. Incluso Adán y Eva fueron expulsados del paraíso del Edén por comer el **Fruto del Conocimiento del Bien y del Mal**. ¿Acaso hay algo malo en el saber?

- No hay nada malo en eso. Es más… es el conocimiento el que hace avanzar al mundo moderno.

- Desde que Nietzchese proclamó la "muerte de Dios" – continuó Kam – se han hecho demasiado excesos en ese aspecto. "Nadie niega a Dios, sino aquel a quién no conviene que Dios exista" dijo San Agustín y la frase se aplica en parte a lo que queremos hacer. Queremos convertir humanos en Medabots… ¿No es algo totalmente pecaminoso o ridículo?

(N.A: Si no entienden porqué Kam habla así, es por 2 cosas: Existen personas que cuestionan la existencia de Dios después de perder a un ser querido y porque su estado mental no es muy claro después de ese evento)

- Seguramente Ikki ya vió al Dr. Aki. Esa pantalla del Spyke suicidado fue la mejor idea que se nos ha ocurrido.

- ¿Spyke no fue un chico que se suicidó y que apareció en la red?

- Spyke se suicidó – afirmó Kam – Pero la leyenda del "Batsu Shounen" es totalmente un montaje. "Los muertos nada saben" dijo una vez Salomón. Estábamos probando nuestro proyecto MRCS (Medabot Radio Control System), el cual se encarga de emitir señales para controlar Medabots usando la Resonancia Shumann.

- ¿Así que no es cierto que la gente va a la red?

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Kam – La red no es más que una capa entre máquinas. No es una capa superior a la realidad… aunque como hombres queramos hacer eso algún día. El Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana busca eso. Sentar las bases para convertir a la red en la siguiente capa de la humanidad algún día.

Kam sonreía. Su proyecto iba como el quería. Blackbeetle estaba siendo analizado hasta el cansancio por los investigadores. Pronto tanto Kilobots como Medabots serían inútiles.

Volvamos a donde estaba Ikki. Ahora estaba en casa, junto con Metabee y su madre.

- Ikki – decía su madre - ¿Haz visto lo que ha sucedido en las noticias?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se planea un nuevo Torneo de Robobatalla en la ciudad de Riverblue. ¡Aquí hijo mío! ¡En esta ciudad!

- ¡Excelente! – dijo Ikki - ¡Tengo que inscribirme ahora!

Por un momento a Ikki se le olvidó el problema de Kam y fue con Metabee presurosos a la inscripción que anunciaban por el televisor. Sin embargo, la mente de Kam no tenía descanso aún:

- Llegó la hora… - dijo Kam – Con este torneo tenemos todo lo que queremos.

El Dr. Aki estaba preocupado. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que Kam planeaba hacer estaba seguro que Kam se traía algo entre manos. Justo entonces…

- ¡Tío! – gritó Nae, al entrar violentamente a su oficina - ¡Tienes que venir al taller inmediatamente!

- ¿Qué ha pasado Nae?

- ¡He encontrado secuencias de Kilobots en muchas medapartes de repuesto que me han llegado últimamente!

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tenemos que verificarlo!

Y temiendo lo peor, el Dr. Aki salió rápidamente al taller de su nieta. No concebía como pudo haber sucedido algo de ese calibre. Se suponía que los Kilobots eran algo totalmente diferente… ¿O acaso no lo eran?


	8. Layer 8: Conspiración

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**Introducción**

Los Medabots son seres digitales. Tienen medallas, estas simulan sus "sentimientos". Si les quitan la medalla se apagan y si la medalla es destruida ellos "mueren" por así decirlo. ¿Pero acaso esa esencia del Medabot está en otro lado que no sea la medalla? Son simplemente programas. ¿O acaso son seres con dilemas propios?

Este fic está inspirado en la serie Serial Experiments Lain y Jigoku no Shoujo. Un grupo de Medabots atravesará un problema existencial a raíz de varios sucesos extraños. Imagínense a este fic como una serie. (Cosa que ya me gustaría)

Y para terminar, Medabots no me pertenece. Pertenece a Imaginer (Autores de Videojuego), TV Tokyo y a Kodansha.

**VIII**

**(Layer 8: Conspiración)**

El Dr. Aki y su nieta fueron al taller de esta última y vieron las medapartes. Eran partes fabricadas en la propia Corporación Medabot, por lo que tener secuencias de Kilobots era equivalente a un sabotaje industrial.

- ¡No puede estar pasando esto! – dijo el Dr. Aki tras un breve análisis - ¡Estas son secuencias de Kilobots!

- Pero no son de fabricación… son modificaciones del software de los propios circuitos, dicho de otra forma… modificación de Firmware.

- ¿Pero cómo pueden hacer eso?… esa técnica de actualización es totalmente secreta y nunca ha sido publicada.

- Ingeniería Inversa – respondió Nae – Extreme Tech tiene todos los recursos para hacer esa investigación. Si ya descubrió el algoritmo de actualización… estamos perdidos.

- Todavía queda una cosa… el Comando A75. Mientras no lo descifren… estaremos a salvo.

- ¿Comando A75? – preguntó Nae

- Es un comando jamás documentado y añadido por los Investigadores americanos que encontraron a los Medabots. Es un comando que permite controlar al Medabot prescindiendo de la medalla. Se usa en cuestiones de emergencia… pero si Kam lo descifra… podrá usarlo para lo que el quiera.

- ¡Jamás supe de esa medida! ¿¡Te imaginas lo que Extreme Tech puede causar!?

Trasladémonos nuevamente a Extreme Tech.

- El comando A75 es uno de los primeros objetos obtenidos en la Ingeniería Inversa – dijo un investigador – Con eso montamos la farsa del Batsu Shounen.

- Así es – dijo Kam – Y con el MRCS que desarrollamos… sólo hay que esperar una oportunidad para controlar a todos los Medabots del mundo.

- ¿Controlarlos a nivel mundial?

- No soy como ese estúpido Dr. Meda-malo que quiso un mundo a sus pies. Lo único que quiero es que los Medabots y Kilobots desaparezcan para que el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana con el que trabajamos 2 años sea todo un éxito. Y el MRCS tiene un papel muy importante en todo esto.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el MRCS?

- Nos permite controlar los Medabots…

Pasaron algunos días. Ikki seguía con su vida normal… o al menos eso pensaba hasta que apareció en las noticias:

"Un misterioso grupo de Medabots atacó a un cumpleaños infantil… se han reportado un promedio de 5 muertos"

- ¡No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto! – dijo Ikki - ¿Quién sería capaz?

"Lo más sorprendente es el hecho de que los Medabots asesinos no tenían medalla"

Al oír eso Ikki comenzó a caer en un agujero mental: "Sin medalla… sin medalla… sin medalla… sin medalla"

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? – dijo Ikki – El Dr. Aki nos dijo que las medallas eran el cerebro del Medabot. Algo nos oculta… algo muy grande.

Volvamos a Extreme Tech, Kam finalmente estaba describiendo su plan.

- Sabemos que pronto habrá un Torneo de Robobatalla. Ya que tendrá el Auspicio de la Corporación Medabot… miles lo verán en directo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo nuestro?

- Emitiremos señales desde varios satélites militares a todo el mundo. Estas señales de control provendrán de Blackbeetle, ya que es el único Kilobot cuya Medalla es compatible en cierto modo con la de los Medabots. Es decir el hablará o hará algo que "inaugure" el evento o que lo "clausure". Esas señales serán programadas para que todos los Medabots ataquen a todo el que vean. Los Kilobots no serán afectados del todo, pero destruirán Medabots, provocando una gran masacre mundial que destruirá la credibilidad de la Corporación Medabot. Una vez hecho esto… será mas fácil implantar el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana.

- Jamás había pensado que Ud. tuviera esa idea, señor…

- La tuve. Los Medabots deben desaparecer y también el idiota ese de Ikki Tenryou. Pagará por su insolencia "Seguramente no ha de haber nadie en el mundo que quiera". Vaya idiota… veré con placer como su "amado" Metabee lo asesina… aunque pensándolo bien… me debería encargar yo de eso.

- ¿Ikki Tenryou? – preguntó el investigador - ¿Qué le hizo señor?

- Intentó detener el Proyecto de convertir a Blackbeetle en Griphon. Dijo estupideces como que "Blackbeetle no quiere convertirse en Griphon". Y lo peor de todo, su heroísmo junto al de Blackbeetle echó por la borda todo el Proyecto.

- ¿Acaso no aparentaste cambiar después de eso?

- Así es – dijo Kam – Es agotador el teatro de niño tímido y dolido por su madre. Mi madre significó mucho para mí… por eso debo vengarla al matar al idiota que se atrevió a quitarle su lugar… a decir que no me quería.

- Entiendo perfectamente, Sr. Kam…

- No es sólo eso. Ikki Tenryou ha ido más allá al meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían. Destruyó años de investigaciones al salvar a Blackbeetle. Y lo peor de todo… cree que es el dueño de la verdad absoluta. Cree que por tener a Metabee puede entender todo tipo de problemas con Medabots… simplemente es algo despreciable.

Era obvio que Kam odiaba a Ikki con toda su alma. Era simplemente ese odio el que lo llevó a realizar el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana. Kam estaba dispuesto a todo por arrebatarle a Ikki su felicidad. Ese plan lo delataba…

- ¡Sr. Kam! – dijo otro investigador - ¡Blackbeetle ha escapado!

- Déjenlo ir… - dijo Kam – Tarde o temprano el también será carne de cañón con la transmisión. Si no está… emitiremos directamente de los satélites.

- Sr. Kam… pero es su Kilobot de élite, debería buscarlo.

- Que más da si todos desaparecerán en un tiempo. Seguro que si nos oyó debió ir a donde Ikki a decirle todo el plan.

- ¡Es por eso que queremos detenerlo! ¡Si Ikki se entera de esto… su plan fallará!

- No hay de que preocuparse – dijo Kam – Todo ha sido correctamente calculado. El enfrentamiento final será entre Ikki y yo, así que démonos prisa con el Proyecto de Instrumentalización. Debo ser yo quien lo extermine.

Y atónitos, los demás investigadores se llevaron a Kam a los laboratorios. Era imposible pensar que alguien tan calculador quiera ser sujeto de pruebas para el prototipo de medapartes humanas que aún era experimental.

Por otro lado, Blackbeetle había escapado tras oír el plan de Kam y se dirigió a casa de Ikki. Iba desesperado porque lo que Kam quería era una masacre a nivel mundial.

- ¡Ikki! ¡Ikki! – llamó el Kilobot al llegar a casa del nombrado.

- ¿¡Blackbeetle!? – dijo sorprendido Ikki al verlo - ¿Qué quieres? – dijo tomando posición defensiva.

- No he venido a luchar. Tenemos que detener a Kam. Planea una masacre para el Torneo de Robobatalla.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Kam planea… la creación de una raza de humanos-medabots, pero para ello debe exterminarnos a los demás. ¡Ikki, el mundo corre peligro!

Ikki se quedó atónito. No daba crédito a lo que oía…


	9. Layer 9: Amigos

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**Introducción**

Los Medabots son seres digitales. Tienen medallas, estas simulan sus "sentimientos". Si les quitan la medalla se apagan y si la medalla es destruida ellos "mueren" por así decirlo. ¿Pero acaso esa esencia del Medabot está en otro lado que no sea la medalla? Son simplemente programas. ¿O acaso son seres con dilemas propios?

Este fic está inspirado en la serie Serial Experiments Lain y Jigoku no Shoujo. Un grupo de Medabots atravesará un problema existencial a raíz de varios sucesos extraños. Imagínense a este fic como una serie. (Cosa que ya me gustaría)

Y para terminar, Medabots no me pertenece. Pertenece a Imaginer (Autores de Videojuego), TV Tokyo y a Kodansha.

**IX**

**(Layer 9: Amigos)**

- ¡Debes estar mintiendo! – respondió Ikki con dureza - ¡No puedo creer que Kam haya llegado tan lejos!

- Lo ha hecho. Ikki, el sabe cosas que incluso el Dr. Aki no conocía. Tiene todo un terrible plan.

- ¡Tenemos que ver al Dr. Aki y contarle lo que tienes que decirnos! Aquí no estamos seguros para hablar…

Blackbeetle dudó, pero al ver el rostro ansioso de Ikki, aceptó ir a la Corporación Medabot.

- ¿Porqué hace esto? – se preguntó Blackbeetle para sí – Ikki debería tener miedo a Kam. El puede hacer muchas cosas… incluso puede usar el MCRS para hacer que yo lo mate… pero el se ve tan decidido… tan valiente… quisiera tener esa clase de medaguerrero.

- ¡Llegamos! – dijo Ikki - ¡Dr. Aki! ¡Soy Ikki!

Un malhumorado Dr. Aki salió del Edificio de la Corporación Medabot.

- Ikki… no sé que quieres ahora pero estamos muy ocupados…

- ¡Tengo a Blackbeetle! ¡Kam planea algo terrible! – respondió Ikki

- ¿Cómo es posible…?

Inmediatamente los hizo entrar y los llevó al taller de Nae. Al llegar ahí, el Dr. Aki les pidió pruebas:

- Bien, dígannos lo que tengan que decirnos.

- Verán – comenzó Blackbeetle – Kam descubrió el Comando A75…

- ¡El Comando A75! – dijo sorprendido el Dr. Aki - ¡Estamos perdidos! Continúa…

Blackbeetle continuó…

- Este comando permite que los Medabots funcionen sin medalla. Dice que fue responsable de un rumor de un Medabot vengador en la Internet.

- ¿Batsu Shounen? – preguntó Ikki

- Así es – dijo Blackbeetle – Kam probó su teoría con ese rumor.

- Maldito… - gruñó Ikki – Mató a Samantha y a Peppercat…

- Lo peor de todo es que el quiere controlar a los Medabots de todo el mundo con un sistema de control de radio…

- ¿Eso no lo intentó ya el Dr. Meda-malo? – preguntó el Dr. Aki

- Si lo hizo… pero Kam no lo quiere para dominar el mundo. Lo quiere para dos cosas: La primera es que los Medabots se maten entre sí y la segunda es matar a Ikki Tenryou.

- ¿A… mí? – preguntó Ikki.

- Así es – respondió Blackbeetle – Pero lo peor está por llegar… Kam planea utilizar satélites militares para enviar sus señales el día del Torneo de Robobatalla.

- ¿Porqué sería capaz de hacer algo tan cruel? – se preguntó Nae – ¿Es acaso un monstruo el que quiere esto?

- Kam dijo que quiere terminar el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana y que por terminarlo está dispuesto a todo…

- ¿Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana? – dijo el Dr. Aki

- Según Kam es un proyecto para lograr compatibilidad entre partes humanas y medapartes. Los Medabots desaparecerían y solo habrían humanos Cyborgs.

- ¡No quiero que eso pase! – se quejó Ikki - ¡Yo deseo a Metabee como es!

- Es totalmente insano lo que intenta ese chico – dijo el Dr. Aki – En ese caso tendremos que destruir a Extreme Tech antes del Torneo de Robobatalla.

- ¡No puede hacerlo! – dijo Ikki – Kam será un monstruo pero también es un ser humano. Tenemos que detenerlo… pero no debemos matarlo.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó el Dr. Aki – Está totalmente loco…

- ¡No digas esas cosas! – dijo Ikki – Blackbeetle está aquí. ¿Acaso no es un ser humano? Cuando conocí a Kam, cuando quisimos detener su plan de Griphon, me di cuenta de que él es así porque no tuvo alguien que lo comprendiera. Si lo hacemos entrar en razón… podremos detener esto.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – bramó el Dr. Aki - ¡No tiene justificación lo que intenta hacer! ¡Bajo las leyes de traición deberíamos matarlo!

- ¡Ya basta! Ninguno de nosotros ha sufrido como Kam y nadie sabe lo que siente realmente. Tenemos que hacerlo entrar en razón… ya me cansé de que por culpa de los Medabots se quiera derramar sangre. ¡Se supone que están para ayudarnos, no para destruirnos! Metabee es… ¡Un amigo! ¡Y todos los Medabots lo son de sus respectivos dueños!

Ningún medaguerrero había dicho nunca tamañas verdades.

- Tienes razón Ikki – dijo el Dr. Aki al fin – Soy un tonto…

- ¡Bien! ¡Tenemos que liberar a Kam y detener lo que está haciendo!

- El Torneo de Robobatalla será en 4 días… tenemos que pensar en algo… - dijo Nae.

- Kam planea transmitir por satélites la señal a los Medabots. Esa señal saldrá de mí… por lo que si no me consigue… su plan habrá fracasado.

- Entonces te tendremos escondido en las Instalaciones de la Corporación Medabot hasta entonces…

Trasladémonos un momento a Extreme Tech.

- Sr. Kam – dijo un investigador – El chip insertado en Blackbeetle ha dado con su ubicación: La Corporación Medabot. ¿Desea que irrumpamos por el?

- Ya no es necesario – dijo Kam – Tengo la Medalla Neo-X de simulación, con la que probé a Griphon. Sólo hay que darle la capacidad de emitir señales de radio y podremos emitir desde la propia Extreme Tech. Refuercen las medidas de seguridad… cuando Ikki y los demás idiotas descubran de que Blackbeetle sólo fue un cebo… vendrán a por nosotros.

- Entendido señor.

Volvamos a la Corporación Medabot.

- Kam tuvo una vida muy triste – dijo Blackbeetle – Tengo entendido que perdió a su madre cuando era un niño, y lo peor es que ella murió en su presencia. Su padre jamás le prestó atención por estar ocupado de sus negocios…

- No entiendo… - dijo Nae – Los Kilobots no deberían sentir nada… ¿Cómo pues tu nos cuentas todo esto?

- La Medalla Neo-X es un híbrido entre medalla de Kilobot y de Medabot – respondió Blackbeetle – Fue creada para intentar que los Kilobots poseyeran la Meda-fuerza… pero Kam me quiso convertir en Griphon al ver que todo había fallado.

- Blackbeetle – dijo Ikki – Prométeme que después de esto… te harás mas amigo de Kam. Tienes que hacer que olvide todos esos momentos dolorosos. Si no se convence que tenga amigos… en un futuro hará algo peor.

- No quiero que Kam siga con sus siniestros planes… ¡Seré un amigo para Kam!

- Es una promesa – respondió Ikki – Al igual que Metabee y yo, quiero verlos a los dos, como amigos.

Y tanto Metabee e Ikki sellaron con Blackbeetle esa promesa, poniendo las manos una encima de la otra.


	10. Layer 10: Mnemosyne

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**Introducción**

Los Medabots son seres digitales. Tienen medallas, estas simulan sus "sentimientos". Si les quitan la medalla se apagan y si la medalla es destruida ellos "mueren" por así decirlo. ¿Pero acaso esa esencia del Medabot está en otro lado que no sea la medalla? Son simplemente programas. ¿O acaso son seres con dilemas propios?

Este fic está inspirado en la serie Serial Experiments Lain y Jigoku no Shoujo. Un grupo de Medabots atravesará un problema existencial a raíz de varios sucesos extraños. Imagínense a este fic como una serie. (Cosa que ya me gustaría)

Y para terminar, Medabots no me pertenece. Pertenece a Imaginer (Autores de Videojuego), TV Tokyo y a Kodansha.

**X**

**(Layer 10: Mnemosyne)**

(N.A: Mnemosyne es la personificación de la memoria en la mitología griega)

Al día siguiente, Ikki y los demás se reunieron con el Dr. Aki. Ya que Kam seguramente usaría los Kilobots contra ellos, tenían que entrenarse o ver alguna manera de neutralizar el ataque de los Kilobots.

- Bien – dijo el Dr. Aki – Veremos si son capaces de soportar algunas modificaciones a lo que es la aplicación de la Medafuerza. Tenemos que probar que Blackbeetle puede alcanzar un nivel de sincronía aceptable…

Aunque ni Metabee ni Blackbeetle sabían a lo que se refería el Dr. Aki, aceptaron llevar a cabo el experimento. Tenían que detener a Kam de algún modo… no les importaba el precio a pagar.

Fue entonces cuando los llevaron a un laboratorio. Debían probar la "sincronía" entre los dos, Medabot y Kilobot. Ambas razas debían unir fuerzas para derrotar a Kam y sus planes de Instrumentalización.

Por su parte, el Dr. Aki habló a solas con Nae:

- Estoy muy confundido, Nae. Lo que quiere Ikki es detener uno de los más grandes avances en la medicina y la informática… la Instrumentalización sería el punto culminante para la perfección humana…

- Pero… hace un momento le dijiste a Ikki que lo hacía Kam es algo insano…

- Ikki es un niño… no sabe la importancia que tiene ese descubrimiento en la historia. Aunque si detenemos a Kam, podremos desarrollar la Instrumentalización nosotros…

- ¡Eres un idiota! – le dijo Nae y salió corriendo.

- Tú eres la idiota – dijo el Dr. Aki riéndose – No tienes idea de toda la magnitud de ese descubrimiento… todos los humanos que creen que por ética deben detener la ciencia… están locos.

En ese momento Nae regresó con un libro que tenía un grabado de escarabajo en la portada.

- ¿Sabes que es esto? – dijo Nae - ¿Lo reconoces?

- Es sólo un libro… - dijo el Dr. Aki – Y tiene un escarabajo.

Nae suspiró y abriendo el libro leyó un párrafo:

"Yo soy el mensajero de la escarcha amarilla. La que recibió la bendición del Dios de este mundo, la noche de luna llena."

Al oír a Nae, el Dr. Aki palideció. Miró a Nae con terror y le dijo:

- Eso… es el Libro del Escarabajo.

- Así es – dijo Nae – Creía que ya no lo recordabas…

- Ese libro… estaba con el Documento KBT-01. ¿Pero acaso no es secreto? ¿Acaso no se prohibió su impresión?

- Lo sigue estando – dijo Nae – Este libro ha sido prohibido de impresión en todo el mundo desde su hallazgo… y es que contiene…

- ¿La historia de la muerte de una raza? – completó Nae.

- Los medalorianos se extinguieron por algo parecido a la Instrumentalización. Eso está escrito en el Libro del Escarabajo. Al igual que las gestas de un Medabot tipo KBT que supuestamente libraría al mundo de su final.

- Pero eso sólo fue una leyenda… ellos se extinguieron.

- Nadie nos garantiza de que ese libro no sea profético. Quizá se refiere a otros acontecimientos.

- Tengo la impresión de que se refiere a Ikki y a Metabe…

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- Vámonos Dr. Aki – dijo Nae – El experimento debe comenzar.

El Dr. Aki no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Se dirigió al laboratorio donde estaban dispuestos Ikki, Metabee y Blackbeetle.

- Bien – dijo el Dr. Aki – Vamos a comenzar. Probaremos la sincronía de Ikki y Metabee primero. Pónganse estos cascos – dijo señalando unos cascos.

- ¿Y que son? – dijo Ikki.

- Son cascos de realidad virtual. Los introduciremos a un escenario virtual donde mediremos su sincronía. Traten de pensar lo más que puedan en la situación que se les presente en ese entorno.

Cuando Ikki y Metabee se pusieron los cascos, el Dr. Aki comenzó el experimento.

- Iniciando la sincronía con Ikki y Metabee.

- Armónicos normales. Cargando el escenario – dijo Nae.

En ese momento se generó el escenario, en donde apareció Ikki y Metabee. Curiosamente habían varios Medabots… de formas muy familiares.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ikki - ¡Estos son Medabots que conocemos!

- Nadie les garantiza que Kam no los confunda haciendo que "ataquen a sus amigos", por lo que deben entrenar.

- ¡Me niego! – dijo Ikki - ¡Jamás caeré tan bajo!

- ¡Aumentando la sincronía en un 1.45 puntos entre Ikki y Metabee!

Inmediatamente Ikki empezó a gritar de dolor. Lo que había hecho el Dr. Aki era hacer que las terminales nerviosas de Ikki reaccionaran a los movimientos de Metabee. Pero el Medabot era eléctrico así que eso sería fatal para Ikki.

- ¿Qué decides? – le preguntó el Dr. Aki.

- ¡No está bien! – dijo Ikki con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Me niego!

- ¡Deténgase por favor! – dijo Nae - ¡No lo torture más!

- No me dejas otro remedio…

Y entonces recitó lo siguiente:

"Aquella confusión, surgida de la naturaleza del hombre, impide a la escarcha amarilla progresar. Su gesta sería pura e inmaculada… pero está corrompida con la presencia humana"

- ¡Dr. Aki! ¡Deténganse!

Los cascos de Ikki y Metabee saltaron y se desactivaron. Pero tanto el Medabot como el Medaguerrero cayeron inconscientes.

- ¡Ikki! ¡Metabee!

El Dr. Aki los miraba con una mirada inquisitiva. Siguió recitando el Libro del Escarabajo:

"Ahora donde campa la confusión. Ahí se predican las palabras de la Escarcha amarilla, que será traicionada por los humanos… pero sólo uno lo sacará del Infierno de sus pensamientos"

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – le preguntó Nae.

- Es sencillo – dijo el Dr. Aki por fin – Ikki cayó con Metabee en el mar de su memoria. Sólo dependerá de ellos si logran salir de ahí. Su voluntad será la que los sacará de ese Infierno de las memorias. Así lo dice el Libro del Escarabajo.

Nae lo miró horrorizada y luego suspiró. Sólo tenía que esperar a que Ikki y Metabee despertaran.


	11. Layer 11: Recuerdos

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**Introducción**

Los Medabots son seres digitales. Tienen medallas, estas simulan sus "sentimientos". Si les quitan la medalla se apagan y si la medalla es destruida ellos "mueren" por así decirlo. ¿Pero acaso esa esencia del Medabot está en otro lado que no sea la medalla? Son simplemente programas. ¿O acaso son seres con dilemas propios?

Este fic está inspirado en la serie Serial Experiments Lain y Jigoku no Shoujo. Un grupo de Medabots atravesará un problema existencial a raíz de varios sucesos extraños. Imagínense a este fic como una serie. (Cosa que ya me gustaría)

Y para terminar, Medabots no me pertenece. Pertenece a Imaginer (Autores de Videojuego), TV Tokyo y a Kodansha.

**XI**

**(Layer 11: Recuerdos)**

Ikki despertó de repente. Estaba rodeado de un líquido amarillo. Flotando a su lado estaba Metabee.

- Ya lo sé – dijo Ikki – No estoy en Japón ni en el mundo real.

- ¡Ikki! – dijo Metabee - ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé – respondió Ikki – Pero no estamos en el mundo real.

- ¿Quieres decir que es otra dimensión?

En ese momento se oyó una voz.

"Esta es la memoria. Aquí yacen los recuerdos de todos los seres creados en este mundo. Es imposible entrar aquí. ¿Cómo lo han logrado?"

- Eso quisiera yo saber – dijo Ikki – Aparecimos tras un experimento.

- ¿Por casualidad no oyeron algo sobre Escarcha amarilla?

- ¡Escarcha amarilla! – dijo Metabee - ¡Siempre lo dicen!

- Ya me lo temía – dijo la voz - ¿Saben ustedes del Libro del Escarabajo?

- ¿Y eso que es?

- ¿Saben acaso cómo surgieron los Medabots?

- ¡No son creados por el hombre! ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- El Libro del Escarabajo es la profecía del Fin del Mundo… llevada a cabo por Metabee y por ti.

- ¡Imposible! – dijo Ikki - ¿Porqué yo?

- Lo dice la profecía. Como no la sabes… te la diré:

"Yo soy el mensajero de la Escarcha amarilla. La que recibió la bendición del Dios de este mundo, la noche de luna llena."

"La escarcha se liberó de su prisión y vagó amparada en la protección de Dios en la noche, hasta que fue rescatada por la nieve roja, que cayó sobre bases azules"

"Esa escarcha y esa nieve roja comenzaron su viaje. No se comprendían ya que no son miscibles, pero el tiempo haría que se entendieran. Sus gestas comenzaron a resonar y a volverse leyenda"

- Esas partes de la profecía se refieren a ustedes. Metabee es la Escarcha amarilla, el color de sus cañones láser descendiendo del cielo. Ikki, tú eres la Nieve Roja, porque proteges a los que amas y tu vestimenta es de color rojo.

- Pe… pero ese libro tenía casi 200 años.

- No tenía 200 años, tenía más de 40 000 años. Eres alguien que siempre se ha estado esperando en el mundo. Debes enfrentar a la Plaga Negra. Sólo así este mundo podrá vivir.

- ¿Plaga Negra?

- Lo dice la profecía:

"Surgirá la Plaga Negra, que engendrará a escarabajos corrompidos. Sin embargo, la Escarcha Negra, será el único descendiente de la Escarcha Amarilla. Esa amalgama será como veneno. Salvará a la humanidad o bien la condenará"

- ¿Quién es esa tal Plaga Negra? – preguntó Metabee - ¡Estoy harto de tanto misterio!

- Es que no sabes quien es el escarabajo corrompido… la Escarcha Negra… la haz visto una vez…

- Será posible que…

- Así es – respondió la voz – Blackbeetle. Esa es la Escarcha Negra. Supongo que con eso ya sabes quien es la Plaga Negra.

- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo, aún si no lo dice ese libro!

- Es el destino – contestó la voz – Ikki Tenryou, haz de saber que no puedes trascender al Libro del Escarabajo.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Yo soy yo!

- Serás tu, pero tus acciones con los Medabots están descritas en el Libro del Escarabajo.

- ¿Porqué jamás supe de su existencia?

- Ese libro fue prohibido desde que se encontró con los Documentos KBT-01, que especifican la forma de construir un Medabot. Ese libro… contiene la profecía del fin de este mundo. Sin embargo ellos cometieron un error… no darte muerte.

- ¡¿Porqué a mí?!

- Si uno de los elementos falta… la profecía jamás se cumplirá. Si Kam es consciente de ello… Blackbeetle está en peligro. Kam intentará matarlo.

- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Metabee y yo le protegeremos!

- Deberás salvarlo de Kam… pero la profecía dice otra cosa muy diferente:

"Cuando se confronte la Escarcha Negra y la Escarcha Amarilla… nevará sangre. Nevará escarcha roja y amarilla. Finalmente la Nieve Roja será quien le dé muerte, tanto a la Escarcha Negra como a su corrupto dueño, la Plaga Negra"

- ¡Jamás mataré a nadie! – gritó Ikki - ¡Menos por una estúpida profecía!

- Eso espero – dijo la voz – Sigue resistiéndote… ya caerás.

- Yo no sé que tengo que ver en este desvarío – respondió Ikki – Ni me interesa tampoco.

- Shikata ga nai – le respondió la voz.

(N.T: 'Shikata ga nai' o también 'shou ga nai', es una frase japonesa que quiere decir "nada puede hacerse" y que se usó durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial para reafirmar la dignidad Japonesa durante la invasión aliada. También se usa como idea para reafirmar la doctrina del fatalismo, en la que nadie puede hacer nada para salvarse de su destino)

- No me vengas con esas tonterías – dijo Metabee – Nosotros no somos títeres de nadie.

- Eso ya lo veremos…

Trasladémonos un momento a donde estaba Nae y el Dr. Aki:

- ¿Porqué hizo algo tan terrible? – le preguntaba Nae - ¡No le importa la vida de esos dos!

- ¡Claro que me importa! – respondió el Dr. Aki – Sólo que llevo las profecías a cabo…

- ¡A quien le importan esos desvaríos! – dijo Nae - ¡Me importa la vida de esos chicos!

Por su lado Ikki y Metabee estaban preocupados de cómo salir de ese mundo en el que estaban inmersos.

- Los dejaré salir – dijo la voz – Pero deben prometer cumplir su misión.

- No nos importa lo que digas… no mataré a un ser humano – respondió Ikki.

- Shou ga nai – dijo la voz con resignación y de repente una luz cegó a Ikki y a Metabee.

Finalmente estos dos aparecieron en el Laboratorio del Dr. Aki. Al verlos, Nae se les abalanzó y les abrazó:

- ¡Están bien! ¡Lo están!

- Debemos proteger a todos – murmuró Ikki en voz baja.


	12. Layer 12: Presentación

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**Introducción**

Los Medabots son seres digitales. Tienen medallas, estas simulan sus "sentimientos". Si les quitan la medalla se apagan y si la medalla es destruida ellos "mueren" por así decirlo. ¿Pero acaso esa esencia del Medabot está en otro lado que no sea la medalla? Son simplemente programas. ¿O acaso son seres con dilemas propios?

Este fic está inspirado en la serie Serial Experiments Lain y Jigoku no Shoujo. Un grupo de Medabots atravesará un problema existencial a raíz de varios sucesos extraños. Imagínense a este fic como una serie. (Cosa que ya me gustaría)

Y para terminar, Medabots no me pertenece. Pertenece a Imaginer (Autores de Videojuego), TV Tokyo y a Kodansha.

**XII**

**(Layer 12: Presentación)**

Nae no les hizo preguntas, ni a Ikki ni a Metabee. Sólo los dejó descansar. Mientras hacía eso fue a ver al Dr. Aki otra vez:

- ¿Sigues con tu locura de la instrumentalización humana?

- La idea es de Kam. No mía. Después de todo, sería un gran avance en el campo médico. Muchas personas recibirían nuevas prótesis.

- ¿Llamas prótesis a las medapartes? ¿Te has vuelto loco o que te pasa?

- No es locura. Igual dijeron de las prótesis hace casi 200 años y mira como estamos ahora.

- ¡Esto es insano! – respondió Nae - ¡No importa como lo justifiques!

- Eres tú el problema…

- ¿Qué dices?

- No quieres que Kam haga esto porque es un niño. ¿verdad?

- ¡Así es! – le respondió ella - ¡Un niño debería seguir con su vida feliz! ¡No debería estar pensando en locuras como la de esos rusos locos que intentaron revivir una cabeza de perro!

(N.T: Nae se refiere al Doctor Sergei S. Bryukhonenko, quien en 1940 realizó un experimento en el cual decapitó a un perro y lo conectó a una máquina para mantenerle con vida. El perro aparentemente vivió. El resultado está en una película llamada "Experiments on Revival of Organisms". Gracias a este cruel experimento, disponemos de máquinas para las operaciones a corazón abierto)

- Si te refieres a Sergei S. Bryukhonenko, gracias a él podemos realizar trasplantes. Mires por donde lo mires… la crueldad es necesaria para el avance científico.

Iban a seguir discutiendo, cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta.

- ¿Nae? – dijo Ikki entrando - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Ikki, deberías descansar. Estás algo débil sabes…

- ¡Ikki, todos! – llamó Metabee - ¡Vengan todos rápido!

Todos se sorprendieron. ¿Qué hacía Metabee tan desesperado? Dejaron la discusión para después y se dirigieron raudos hacia donde Metabee los llamaba. Vieron al Medabot delante de una pantalla de televisión.

- ¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! – bramó el Medabot.

"Esto" era una conferencia de prensa de Kam Kamizaki y X-Treme Tech.

- Uno de los pilares de nuestra sociedad es el Libre Mercado. Este alienta la competencia y ésta produce mejoras en los productos tecnológicos – empezó Kam – Sin embargo es totalmente inaceptable y peligroso que la Corporación Medabot tenga el monopolio absoluto de los Medabots y sus Medapartes.

- ¿Pero qué está diciendo? – bramó Ikki

- La cartera de patentes de la Corporación Medabot es tremenda y hubieran podido echar por tierra nuestro trabajo. Agradezco a la Oficina de Patentes Japonesa por su asesoría legal en este tipo de cosas. Menciono además que una organización que controle Medabots puede ser un peligro de Seguridad Nacional.

- ¿"Peligro de Seguridad Nacional"? ¿Acaso Kam está loco o qué demonios? – bramó Nae – Nadie en su sano juicio creería que los Medabots son para hacer la guerra.

- Presentamos nuestra nueva línea de Kilobots y además tenemos un anuncio importante. X-Treme Tech comenzará el estudio de Medapartes para aplicaciones médicas.

La gente de la conferencia aplaudió.

- Nuestro objetivo es dar una mejor calidad de vida las personas que usan prótesis. Partes completamente móviles, que permitirán que recuperen movilidad y demás. Nos sentimos muy honrados tomar la iniciativa con estos procedimientos.

- ¿No cree que ese tipo de cosas podrían ser poco éticas? – preguntó un asistente.

- No intentamos convertirnos en Vladimir Demikhov, quien unió 2 cabezas de perro o en Robert J. White, quien trasplantó cabezas de mono. Son aplicaciones puramente médicas, unidas con el respeto que tiene la persona humana.

- Maldito… - murmuró Nae – Seguramente quiere eso que niega y más…

- También damos el anuncio de que X-Treme Tech mejorará sus relaciones con la Corporación Medabot. Tenemos algunas posturas, pero creemos en el entendimiento entre ambas partes. Es por eso, que estaremos en el Torneo Mundial de Robobatalla, en Ginebra, de aquí a un par de días.

Ikki no soportó más y apagó el televisor.

- ¡No puedo creer lo mentiroso que es ese sujeto! ¡Después de decir todo eso piensa presentarse en el Torneo Mundial de Robobatalla!

- ¡Exacto! – respondió Metabee - ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer las paces con la Corporación Medabot después de descubrir todo lo que hizo?

- Ikki, Metabee – dijo Nae – Tomaremos hoy mismo el vuelo a Ginebra. Debemos detenerlos.

Ellos aceptaron y tras despedirse de la Sra. Tenryou, Ikki y Metabee estuvieron dispuestos para partir. Blackbeetle también los acompañó.

En el avión, Ikki habló con Blackbeetle.

- Oye… ¿Sabes por qué Kam está haciendo esto?

- La muerte de su madre lo afectó mucho. No es un niño normal. Está al borde de perder la cordura.

- Pero en realidad no entiendo. ¿Por qué quiere tanto esa perfección?

- El está obstinado con el avance científico. No quiera nada más que eso.

- Pero no entiendo Blackbeetle. ¿Para qué quiere tanto avance si sólo le está trayendo sufrimiento?

- El no es de las personas a las que le importan esas cosas.

Iban a seguir, cuando se escuchó.

- Señores pasajeros, estamos por llegar a Ginebra. Por favor prepárense para el descenso.

El avión finalmente aterrizó y todos bajaron.

- ¡Ahora tenemos que ir pronto! ¡No sabemos qué es lo que Kam esté tramando! – dijo Nae mientras iba con Ikki y los demás a tomar un Taxi.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al Domo de Robobatallas.

- ¿Pero si todavía eso es mañana? – se quejó Ikki

- ¡Por eso! – respondió ella - ¡Tendremos ventaja!

Ni Ikki ni Metabee se quejaron. Nae los llevó rápidamente al Domo porque se acercaba la confrontación final.

- Ikki – dijo Metabee – Prométeme que no dejaremos ganar a Kam esta vez.

- Entendido amigo.

- No permitiremos su aberración de humanos-Medabots. Si alguna vez le tuve consideración a Kam… hoy mismo la perderé.


	13. Layer 13: El Torneo

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**Introducción**

Los Medabots son seres digitales. Tienen medallas, estas simulan sus "sentimientos". Si les quitan la medalla se apagan y si la medalla es destruida ellos "mueren" por así decirlo. ¿Pero acaso esa esencia del Medabot está en otro lado que no sea la medalla? Son simplemente programas. ¿O acaso son seres con dilemas propios?

Este fic está inspirado en la serie Serial Experiments Lain y Jigoku no Shoujo. Un grupo de Medabots atravesará un problema existencial a raíz de varios sucesos extraños. Imagínense a este fic como una serie. (Cosa que ya me gustaría)

Y para terminar, Medabots no me pertenece. Pertenece a Imaginer (Autores de Videojuego), TV Tokyo y a Kodansha.

**XIII**

**(Layer 13: El Torneo)**

Nae y los demás pasaron la noche en el Domo. Durmieron algo cómodos ya que disponían de habitaciones. Por su parte, Kam llegaba a Ginebra acompañado de sus Kilobots.

- Ha comenzado un nuevo día.

Por su parte Nae y los demás ya preparaban su plan.

- No hemos podido evitarlo. El Comité ha aceptado la presencia de Kam. Así que tendremos que detenerlo por si hace alguna cosa indebida. Ikki y Metabee, tienen que robobatallar con sus Kilobots si es preciso.

- Kam podría emitir un fraude televisivo. Ya lo hizo una vez.

- No te preocupes, cortaré la señal si llega a pasar – luego miró a Blackbeetle – Tú atraerás a Kam. Debemos poner fin a su desmedida ambición por los robots.

- Entendido.

Esa noche, todos estaban apostados en el Domo. Sería pronto la Inauguración. En todos los televisores del mundo ya se oía la apertura:

- Esta noche y durante las siguientes semanas, se realiza el Torneo Mundial de Robobatalla, en directo para todos ustedes desde Ginebra, Suiza. Este importante acontecimiento se transmitirá a todo el mundo vía satélite y hablado en más de 14 idiomas mediante traductores. La Corporación Medabot agradece su preferencia.

Por su parte, Ikki y Metabee se habían ocultado cerca del Domo central, ya que sabían que ahí se encontraban las Salas de Transmisiones y el Domo Principal.

- Apenas veamos a Kam lo atraparemos y robobatalleremos. Si lo detenemos, el mundo nos lo agradecerá.

- ¡Entendido Ikki!

Por otro lado Kam salió hacia el estrado. Las cámaras se encendieron y en la mayoría de canales del mundo apareció el Domo Principal. Mientras Kam iba acercándose, murmuró:

- Hoy se abrirá una nueva página en la Historia Humana.

- ¡La de tu derrota!

Ikki y Metabee salieron por un lado de la entrada y mirando a Kam le retaron:

- No cambiarás el mundo a tu manera. ¡Te detendremos!

Por su parte, Nae llegó a las Salas de Transmisiones y entró intempestivamente:

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¡Familia del Dr. Aki! ¡Deben cortar la transmisión inmediatamente!

- Srta. Nae, no podemos parar la transmisión. Está en vivo desde varios satélites.

- Bien – respondió ella – Entonces enfoquen al Domo Principal y a su Entrada.

En ese momento en los televidentes del Torneo vieron a Kam y a Ikki.

- Veo que decides detenerme – dijo Kam - ¿Acaso te interesa algo?

- Los Medabots son compañeros. No debes utilizarlos como herramientas.

- ¿Acaso crees que son más que las personas? No eres más que un tonto.

- ¡Déjate de eso y pelea!

- Bien… si quieres pelea… eso te daré: Gryphon. Transporte.

El citado Kilobot apareció delante de Kam.

- Destruye a los objetivos – continuó Kam con calma.

- ¡Metabee! ¡Ataca!

Fue entonces cuando tanto Medabot y Kilobot se fraguaron en una épica batalla. Los espectadores pensaron que sería parte de la presentación y dieron sus ánimos respectivos a los combatientes. Nadie sabía lo que vendría.

- Activando comando A75.

En la Cabina de Transmisión, Nae se desesperó al oir 'A75'.

- ¡Debemos cortar la señal y evacuar al público! ¡El comando A75 es experimental!

Por su parte los Medabots recibieron la señal y comenzaron a atacar inclusive a sus dueños. El caos empezó por todo el mundo. Fue entonces cuando Ikki perdió el control de Metabee.

- ¡Metabee! ¿Qué te sucede?

El Medabot simplemente hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a su dueño y escapó raudamente del domo principal. Al ver esta escena Kam comenzó a reírse sin parar.

- ¿Qué tal te pareció eso? Al fin logro vengarme de tus intentos de detenerme. Ahora mira como los Medabots que tanto amas destruyen a tu mundo.

- Estás demente… dime porqué lo haces.

- Perfección Humana. Los Humanos son tan patéticos porque vamos a morir. Inclusive los que deberían vivir, son arrebatados. Es por eso que decidí realizar esto. Los humanos gozarán de Poder Ilimitado y ya no necesitarán de amigos artificiales. Sólo hombres nada más. Nada de Medabots que vacilan.

- ¿Es que acaso sólo haz tenido esclavos y ningún amigo?

- Si quieres llamarlo así… pues adelante.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Sólo tienes personas que te aman en tu nómina de pagos!

- Eso me lo dijiste alguna vez, cuando me detuviste en X-Treme Tech.

- ¡Te detuve en ese entonces… y lo haré ahora!

- ¿Cómo lo harás?… ya no tienes un Medabot para luchar.

- Tú dijiste que dejábamos de ser humanos… ¡Pues ahora te atacaré como Humano!

- Eso es increíble. Veamos que puedes hacer.

Ikki apretó los puños y corrió hacia Kam con intenciones de golpearle. Fue entonces cuando sintió que las armas de Gryphon le rozaron.

- Si te acercas más morirás – sentenció Kam – Lo siento Ikki, estás acabado.

- Los daños a nivel mundial son incalculables. Miles de Medabots han causado destrozos en la propiedad privada y en la vida de las personas – decía un parlante de una radio cerca del Domo – Este mes será recordado como uno de los peores jamás existentes.

- ¡Detente ya! – rogó Ikki - ¡Deja de hacerle esto a la gente!

- Ya no puedo detenerlo… ¡Ja ja ja! – Kam tomó aire – Sólo te quedará ver como tu mundo es totalmente destruido.

- ¡No tan rápido viejo!

Kam se quedó helado al oír esa voz. Ikki se incorporó. Esa voz tenía que ser…

- ¡Metabee!

- ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo demonios lograste sobrevivir el Comando A75?

- Ikki – dijo Metabee ignorando a Kam – Tenemos una cuenta pendiente que saldar con este sujeto. No nos detendremos hasta que este mundo esté a salvo otra vez – dicho esto miraron a Kam amenazadoramente.


	14. Layer 14: El Final

**Experimentos de Medabots**

**Introducción**

Los Medabots son seres digitales. Tienen medallas, estas simulan sus "sentimientos". Si les quitan la medalla se apagan y si la medalla es destruida ellos "mueren" por así decirlo. ¿Pero acaso esa esencia del Medabot está en otro lado que no sea la medalla? Son simplemente programas. ¿O acaso son seres con dilemas propios?

Este fic está inspirado en la serie Serial Experiments Lain y Jigoku no Shoujo. Un grupo de Medabots atravesará un problema existencial a raíz de varios sucesos extraños. Imagínense a este fic como una serie. (Cosa que ya me gustaría)

Y para terminar, Medabots no me pertenece. Pertenece a Imaginer (Autores de Videojuego), TV Tokyo y a Kodansha.

**XIV**

**(Layer 14: El Final)**

- ¡Es imposible! – dijo Kam - ¿Cómo demonios sobreviviste al Comando A75?

- ¡Nosotros somos más que un simple Medabot y su Medaguerrero! – respondió Ikki.

- ¡Idioteces! – respondió Kam - ¡No existe tal cosa como más que un Medabot!

- ¿Ah no? – respondió Ikki - ¿Y cómo explicas esto? – y mientras hablaba le propinó un puñetazo.

Kam cayó al suelo. Mientras duraba su aturdimiento, Metabee atacó a Gryphon. Este empezó a perder el control.

- ¡No son ustedes! ¡Alguien más interfiere en esto! Quien fuera… ¡Salga!

- ¡Soy yo! – respondió el Dr. Aki apareciendo de un lado del Domo.

- ¿Tú? – respondió Kam con furia - ¿Cómo pudiste?

- No soy idiota. Tenía un remedio al Comando A75 y lo empecé a utilizar en cuanto vi que ibas en serio. Ahora estás totalmente acorralado.

- ¡Maldito! – le contestó el otro - ¡Sólo querías apodérate de mi Proyecto! ¿verdad?

- Kam… tu Proyecto de la Instrumentalización Humana es de lo peor. Ni yo toleraré tus aberraciones.

- Sólo quieres que no avance la raza humana. Sólo quieres a humanos imperfectos para venderles Medabots.

- Lamento tener que hacer esto – dijo el Dr. Aki mientras sacaba una jeringuilla – Tendrás que aprender…

Y sin decir más le lanzó la jeringuilla a Kam. Cuando la recibió Kam perdió el control de sí mismo y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Ahora – dijo el Dr. Aki, quitándole su meda-reloj a Kam – Desactivar comando A75.

Las luchas de Medabots en todo el mundo cesaron. Gryphon se desactivó finalmente.

- ¡Vamos Metabee! – dijo Ikki.

Metabee sacó la medalla y la aplastó. Se había perdido así la última medalla de Kilobot.

- ¡Llévenselo! – dijo el Dr. Aki, señalando al Kam inconsciente – Será juzgado por las autoridades.

- ¡Basta! – dijo Nae – Es un niño… no lo condenes a arruinar su vida.

- Tú quisiste que lo detuviéramos. Ahora debe ser juzgado por las autoridades. Seguramente se le condenará a la Pena de Muerte.

- ¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Tan solo quiero que viva una vida feliz!

- Ya es muy tarde… - dijo Ikki – Su obsesión fue mayor que antes…

- ¿Ikki… porqué tu?

- Nae… todos perdemos la esperanza. Se acabó para él. Ya no volverá a ser lo que era.

- ¡Pero déjalo que su familia lo lleve! – le imploró ella - ¡No permitan que lo maten!

- Es un niño – dijo el Dr. Aki – Seguro que lo devuelven a sus padre con tratamiento psiquiátrico.

- Eso es lo que quiero creer – dijo Nae resignada.

Tras el infausto hecho, el Torneo Mundial fue aplazado a 2 meses. Ikki, Metabee, Nae y el Dr. Aki regresaron a Japón.

- No sé si lo que hicimos estaba bien… - dijo Metabee – Kamt puede estar sufriendo por su detención…

- Metabee… es lo mejor para el mundo. Estaba demente… y era un genio.

- Pero, en realidad no lo merecía… Ikki yo creo que…

Ikki encendió una radio:

"El total de daños provocados por el virus informático contra Medabots ha sido finalmente calculado. La ONU indica que no se ha visto uno semejante. Las estadísticas son:

- 75 450 muertos. El 65 por ciento son niños.

- Daños por aproximadamente 85 billones de dólares. Los cálculos no son concluyentes, porque no se ha tenido un apoyo logístico completo.

Realmente fueron los 15 minutos más terroríficos del mundo, más que nada por la cuantía de daños materiales. El público ha manifestado su temor de que los Medabots sean utilizados en hospitales y en soporte de vida, por ser un peligro a la seguridad de los habitantes.

Así mismo, la ONU está planeando regulaciones contra la Corporación Medabot y un grupo de auditores arribará en 2 semanas a Japón para inspeccionar las posibles fallas que pudieran…"

- El Dr. Aki y los Medabots están en serios problemas Metabee – dijo Ikki – Si no han prohibido los Medabots aún… es porque hay algunos intereses entre países.

- Lo sé Ikki – dijo Metabee resigando – Era lo mejor…

"En otras noticias… un atentado fue perpetrado contra Kam Kamizaki, quien fue asesinado a quemarropa por un meda-guerrero furioso. Las investigaciones son confusas, ya que muchos celebran este crimen, tildando a este sujeto como un gran estafador de Medabots quien…"

- Eso jamás lo desee – dijo Ikki arrepentido – Fue un crimen…

Trasladémonos a la casa de Kam Kamizaki.

- El supuesto asesinato ha sido todo un éxito. Eso tonto medaguerrero será ejecutado en los próximos días…

- Agradezco que el Instituto de Investigación Robótica de Japón haya llegado tan lejos por mí – dijo Kam Kamizaki.

- Eso se lo debes al Dr. Aki – dijo el representante – Aquí lo tienes.

- Kam – dijo el Dr. Aki – Con todo este escándalo el Ministerio de Defensa está totalmente interesado en tu investigación. Yo también en la Instrumentalización. Dime… ya que "haz muerto" para la gente. ¿Trabajamos juntos?

- Será todo un placer… ver que finalmente renunció a sus ideas de preservación…

- Nunca renuncié Kam – dijo el Dr. Aki – Desde siempre pensé que los Medabots son más que un simple juguete. Si hice esto es para hacer que Nae renuncie a su testamento. Cree que los Medabots son una carga para ella. Ahora tengo la potestad sobre la Corporación otra vez.

- Tal vez debamos deshacernos de esa técnica y de Ikki y Metabee. Finalmente congeniamos, ¿verdad, Dr. Aki?

- Totalmente de acuerdo. El Ministerio de Defensa se encargará de que parezca un accidente. Finalmente tomaremos las riendas.

- Así es – respondió Kam – La Instrumentalización Humana está más segura que nunca.

Así, un siniestro plan entre esos 2 personajes se cerraba. Y esta vez no perdonarían a nadie que se interpusiera en su camino. Era el Experimento Perfecto… engañar a todo el mundo.

FIN


End file.
